Blood Egg Walkthrough
Here is the list of the required things needed to unlock the Blood Egg! First list is the statue locations, second list is the key locations, and the last is the route to the Blood Egg! ___________________________________________________________ Pathway Now, this one is quite hard as not many people go outside. When the player spawns, they must go backwards and follow a path. Following the left side of the path will grant the player with a statue. Fallen Cabinet When the player spawns, they must go to the kid's room. Upon going there, they will see a fallen cabinet. Unless the cabinet is closed, then open it by clicking on it like the player would in The House map. The right side of the cabinet will grant the player a statue. Parent's room Many players think that the Parent's room is closed off, but it's really not. When going in there, the player will see a fallen tree inside the room. Going around the tree where it shows paper next to the branch will grant the player a statue. Christmas tree Going into the living room will show a fallen christmas tree, as well as the couch thrown into the window. Going next to the tree where it shows black stains, will grant the player a statue. Table Going left of the christmas tree, will show a flipped table. Behind it will grant the player a statue. Darkness Door Next to the darkness door, aka the rusty door next to the washing machine, will grant the player a statue. It sounds easy, but many players miss this statue, because it is hidden under a huge concrete block next to the door. Washing Machine Ontop of the washing machine will grant the player a statue. It's not really that hard to find the statue actually. Radio Room The last statue resides here. Upon entering the room, the left side of the player will grant the player a statue. When the player collects all the statues, they should hear a spooky scream, as well as the statue count get replaced by a bloody ryi face. This will also unlock the door in the radio room. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Blood key When the player collects all statues and unlocks the door, they would need to follow the path. There is 2 paths, which is the straight path or the right path. It doesn't matter which path you would take, as long as the player gets the blood key. If the player takes the straight path, they would need to drop down, and go straight which they will encounter an altar with 3 candles on each side as well as the blood key laying in the middle. Clicking on the key will grant the player with a Blood Key. Going to the right path leads to a long hallway. Upon reaching the room, they would need to go to the left and go to the altar room. This path is also the exit as the player would lose the key if they reset. Flesh Key Following the outside path, will lead to a giant tree with black smoke emitting from it, as well as the same 'devil star' from what the VIP Unit has on its back. Going around the tree will lead to a lamp post with a rusty rope holding a rusty key. This is the Flesh Key, and does not need any requirements to get it. The Flesh Key is also a key that confuses many players. When collecting both keys, a badge description will notify the player that the Darkness Door is unlocked. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------ The Darkness When unlocking the door with the 2 keys, the player will come across a long hallway. They should follow the hallway until they reach a left bend, with another left bend. It should also be noted that when the player reaches a rusty stairway, jumping is effective as the stairway itself somehow slows the player down. The player will reach another rusty stair way, and going left will feature another long hallway. This is a maze, which can show the player a bit of lore or just some secrets. If the player is adventurous, then going to the first room on the right will lead to a hallway with a creepy face on a wall. It doesn't harm the player in any way, just to spook the player out a bit. Left room features a hallway with white hands. They don't move, and they don't harm the player. Going through the room will lead to a dead end (Right side) and a lamp post with a white wall. Going right side will lead to where the Blood Egg is located. Going straight will lead to another left bend, with a second right room. The room features a lamp post with a white wall, and a right bend with another long hallway. following the hallway will lead to a room with 2 skeletons, a bed, curtains, and a TV. This room is unknown, and could link to TTRP lore. Going out the room, the player would need to follow the hallway, until going a hallway. Going to the right leads to the room where the Blood Egg is located. The third right room in the hallway before the hallway leading to the Blood Egg, leads to nothing. Dropping down a hole will show a huge room, with a large statue of the watcher with a small altar featuring the Blood Egg. Clicking on it will grant the player a jumpscare with the words: "reven doubt the seiov." Which if reversed, will say "Never doubt the voices." This will kill the player, as well as giving the player the blood egg. Category:Help